


Homecoming

by VirgilShark



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgilShark/pseuds/VirgilShark
Summary: 筑巢蛋。假孕妄想。无脑意识流。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	Homecoming

Dante觉得很有趣，人类的男性歌颂性......而他像人类的部分更倾向女性，深知还有比交媾更美好、高尚的东西，恶魔的部分——在他、他们还是孩子的年代，就已经将彼此作为礼物互赠对方，欢爱更像原始森林中穿过的溪流，由头到尾，回归原始大海。那时他从未想过尊严和生命的意义维系于半身那头，当他脱离怀抱后竟沾沾自喜这短暂的、全然的自由里，一个人的灵魂还能意味着什么呢？现在他趴着，汗水从腺体里不停歇的钻出来，浸湿了赤裸的肉身，白发就无精打采黏在头皮和脸颊上，成一团团绳结，好似吊住了这个不再年轻男人的脖颈，令他无处可逃。但凡有心人看了，定会被这受难者般备受煎熬的场景逼得潸然泪下，可偏偏圣子本人圈着身子、在苦闷和生理热中发出一阵阵低吟。他的青春时期有过最美丽最纯洁的自由，而在处理他与他的兄弟、他那暴君半身的事情上就频频让步，年长者像个不得要领的孩子那样贪婪，他要什么，弟弟便得给什么，否则就坏脾气的宣称毁灭一切，包括他们幼时放谈、高歌、倾心浇筑的爱的关系。多么令人心碎的胁迫——他当然要保护好那些被抛弃的过往，他将自己作为礼物倾泻的男人也曾懵懂无知、试探性渴求过水乳交融的瞬间，随后变故就夺走了他们建立的一切关乎信任、亲密无间的爱河。  
 _他在岸上，Vergil则被汹涌的暗流冲走了。_ Dante无端想起来，一旦认识到过去的碎片何等锋利，还未割上来，心就流出血。他以为他可以接受失去爱、失去一个人，同时又不放弃自我那样假意即使被深深埋入也不会失去理智。一次又一次，他逼着泪水紧含在睫毛下，叫脆弱一展无疑，试图把身上发狂的兄弟视为享乐的工具……他有爱的经验，他本该只为欢乐去高潮，只为热情去恋爱——  
“哦......Vergy......”  
Dante将头低下，脸藏进翅膀收拢的黑影中，双掌贴在腹部、那不久前还坚硬如铁的肉此时像披萨松软的面饼，随喘息抖落得汗水就是挂在上面的芝士，不用闻他也知道自己可比那块速食饼香多了，至少对他的所有者来说。Dante拿起那件内衬为鹅黄色真丝的外套，这么说起来有点怪，在金色刺绣外的硬质纤维上能嗅到Vergil的味道让他怀疑自己是不是有了狗鼻子。这并非空穴来风的疑心，他的感官如同显微镜里的微生物，透过放大镜片清晰可见每一个细胞的行动痕迹和欲望，大部分全部集中在意图让自己融进那块蓝色布料里。Dante紧紧攥着衣服的一角、这件不属于他的外套被垫在身下，有一部分早就被湿漉漉、带着奇怪味道的汗液印出了污渍该有的样子，袂尾被揉成了可悲的、满是折痕的样子，看起来没比破布好到哪去，可绞着这块衣料的手主人却坚实的表现出捍卫的模样，露出就算用黄金珠宝来换也不会得逞的姿态，与他眼里时不时闪动的困惑、厌恶又成了鲜明奇异的对比。  
此时他萌生无力自卫、又坚如磐石的复杂臆想，那张开的双翼能释放强大的魔法、抓着风衣的手随时可以变成带有锐利指甲的爪子......不，他当然不会那么做，那样会撕碎这块脆弱的布料，棉帛的断裂声会淹没最后的温度，那时才叫绝望。想到这，Dante轻轻叹了口气，这让小腹的疼痛与燥热得到了一些缓解，他就这样趴在兄长的衣服上，眼睛望着一尺外被绑在椅背上的蓝色下绪，上面还有白色小碎花，不规则的散落在深色波纹里——这令他再度安心起来，同时心尖开始发痒。  
那是可怕的夜晚，他们像在一条破船上沉浮与共，然后就一眼看穿了贯穿他身体掠夺者可憎、又温柔的目的，当意识在狂风暴雨里逐渐清明起来时，他就开始抗拒这种丑陋无比的性爱，这令人匪夷所思的结合并没有让他回到童年那样柔情、甜蜜的交融里，反而心生拒意，试图反抗这种无情的侵犯。然后他就听到了头上低声叹息，快得像一抹幽魂，魔鬼袒露出小小的、残破的真心，顿时生活的好坏与苦乐仿佛都不再重要了，他没得选择——他也不会加以选择，这种全欲令Dante感到鼻头发酸，让他意识到这是溺水后第一次听到兄长的声音，既平静又悲伤，却在弥补两人结合一事上容光焕发、呈现出无比恬静的幸福。  
他多情又无情的兄弟啊——Dante放纵自己吐出满是悸动的叫唤，伸长了手臂圈出身上的Vergil，他怎么说？在阳光明媚的日子里，能看到潺潺流水穿过荆棘丛，随着闪烁银光的蓝蜻蜓在空中转个弯，轻吻在尚沾着晨露的树梢上，记起年幼思慕的多情好奇，关注着兄弟的一举一动，草地上响起衣物摩擦声和昆虫振翅的嗡嗡声，大树投影里漂浮着急不可耐稚嫩肢体的碰撞，他们缠绕着，悄无声息的童年长河里相拥而吻。于是，他怀着深沉、热烈、集中的激情投入到接纳兄长的交媾中，将张开的双腿紧紧扣在那惨白精瘦的腰背上，任由可恨的魔王用炽热的山体试图撞碎最脆弱的花肉，一声声被打碎在喉头的音节伴随低泣如同深夜摇曳不止的烛火，Dante觉得头晕眼花，好像有人在往他嘴巴里灌廉价的色拉酒，恍然间棱角分明的兄长变成了包满绷带的人形，在火焰，在单簧管的喷嚏声里惨叫成了欢快的颤音，明光中只留下尚年轻自己张开的五指——  
“V......Vergil！”  
他哭了，哭得那样伤心，哭得那样悲惨，像每一次走丢那样，呼唤着兄长的名字，蹲在他们欢爱过的影子里。  
“嘘......”  
有人回应了他，接着湿凉的东西贴上了眼睛，他颤抖着，整个身体像在冰窖般觳觫，等他意识到这是一双唇时，惊讶同时又情不自禁流出泪：这是多么无情地吻啊，真爱才不会这样遮掩， _他们哪里有情可言呢？_  
“Dante。”  
那唇轻轻呼唤着他，不禁让这具还被统治的肉身打了个寒颤，猛然想起此时他们仍是大胆赤裸的兽，意识到保有彼此同时终于让他感到温暖，那紧绷的肌肉放松下来，平滑的肩头随着呼吸起伏的胸脯上，喷嘴一样挺直的粉红色奶头不再柔软，被半抬在空中富有肉感的臀部缝隙里有着汨汨银光，他是这样坦然、毫无防备对爱全心全意奉献身体。最终在彼此咽于心中的呼声里，有微凉的溪水穿过了腹下平原，寻着赤色软肉找到了海洋的入口。

Dante再次醒来时仍没觉得好受，干涸的汗水像胶水一样将身上的衣物紧紧黏住，而下体穴口仍源源不绝流着散发甜蜜香味的液体，此时他就是那个可怜脆弱的孩子，认知让他意识到亲情是古怪而温馨的东西，而加注在上的情意能让天秤彻底垮掉，在他们涉世未深的心灵中宛若神圣的初恋，这种想法令他彻底埋进Vergil的衣物里，狠命嗅着每一条纤维里残留的味道。之前他还坚信这一切都只是可怕幻觉制造的假梦，直到他又一次忍不住想要呼唤Vergil时才狼狈承认： _天啊，他对我干了什么？ **我们干了什么？**_  
“你打算抱着它多久？”  
Dante猛地抬起头，透过一层又一层阴影，终于望到沙发边Vergil的鞋子，鉴于他的姿势不太好，即便拉长了脖子也只能堪堪将视线停在那双裹在皮质长裤里的腿上。  
“......滚开。”  
发出声后他就后悔了，令人惊异的是他的反悔很快就在喉咙里打起转，像一堆气泡在咕噜，发出奇怪的声音，暗含某种警示。  
“......要我说多少次，你只是假孕了。”  
“闭上嘴——V......Vergy！”  
这次他的兄弟终于动了，而他早就丢盔弃甲、缩在翅膀和偷来的衣服里泫然欲泣，直到那双鞋的主人走到了可笑的防御工事前，一把扯掉了挂在Dante翅膀上的马甲、又拽出了对方手里的大衣，露出弟弟满是泪痕的脸。  
“嘘——”  
Dante睁大了眼睛，他还没来得及对这个破坏巢穴的侵略者发出吼叫，就被对方俯下身拥入怀里，Vergil将下巴抵在弟弟头上，一只手托着那张全是泪水鼻涕的脸、另一只手不厌其烦一遍又一遍抚摸着那头早就结成好几团的银发，最终将亲吻重重落在兄弟额头：“我在这儿，Dante。”  
尽管人们可以口是心非，一直到海枯石烂，也可以口蜜腹剑，永不停歇，可倘若讲出真心，那就必定句句属实，就像浩瀚汹涌的水，尽管飞悬倒洒、洪声如雷，霓虹仍在其下弯亘横跨，太阳照过来时，就像玉液金波，晶莹剔透。不瞎的人，只要一眼就知道这是何等高贵的真情实意，不聋的人，只要一听就晓得满腔热情不是作假，而被告白的人......正回以泪水，呼喊，和濒死的吻。


End file.
